


Однажды в Риме (When in Rome)

by felisblanco



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Риме - пятница, когда Дженсен, даже не понимая этого, внезапно, но окончательно и бесповоротно влюбляется в Джареда.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Однажды в Риме (When in Rome)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When in Rome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/222299) by [felisblanco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco). 



> (Russian translation by [](http://cat-on-sill.livejournal.com/profile)[**cat_on_sill**](http://cat-on-sill.livejournal.com/) )  
> Бета: [N8N2N](http://pay.diary.ru/%7EN8N2N/)

В Риме – пятница, когда Дженсен, даже не понимая этого, внезапно, но окончательно и бесповоротно, влюбляется в Джареда.  
Цель рекламного тура – покорить Европу (ну, по крайней мере, таков план канала CW), и у них всего один свободный вечер, прежде чем они вернутся обратно, доснимать два последних эпизода второго сезона. Два дня в пути и чуть больше суток промоакций – это сплошное безумие, и Дженсен очень устал, ему все не так, но это же Рим, здесь тепло, и они в этом чертовом Колизее, который так великолепен, что не передать словами, так что какая разница?  
Он только что выпил кофе, настолько хороший, что за него и убить не жалко, с печеньем, название которого совершенно не произносимо, но которым хочется набить чемоданы перед возвращением домой. Закатное солнце разбрасывает лучи, укутывая тенями богоподобного Микеланджело, и Дженсен, не обращая внимания на окружающий пейзаж, пытается запечатлеть на камеру всю эту красоту. Он сидит на старой каменной лестнице лицом к разрушенной арене, зажав между коленями бутылку с уже теплой водой. Щелк, щелк, щелк. Камни, пыль и история тут настолько древние, что Техас кажется крошечной крупинкой в песочных часах цивилизации. Дженсен старается фотографировать все и сразу, сохранить на карте памяти, чтобы в следующий раз, когда они будут пересматривать с Джаредом «Гладиатора», он мог бы сказать: «А помнишь?», а Падалеки закатит глаза: «Еще бы!» и резко выдохнет, когда Эклз вытащит фотографию.  
– Дженсен! – зовет Падалеки откуда-то сзади. – Посмотри! Ты видел что-нибудь очаровательнее? – Эклз оборачивается, и картинка вихрем проносится перед объективом, прежде чем сфокусироваться на маленьком клубочке меха на ладони Джареда. – Чувак, ты посмотришь или нет?  
Дженсен моргает, и котенок в точности повторяет за ним, его глаза такие же большие, как и его ушки, а тельце настолько маленькое, что Джаред может переломить его одним щелчком. Пока Эклз смотрит, все еще через объектив, Падалеки подносит котенка к своему лицу и смеется, когда тот несильно бьет его по носу, оставляя крошечную царапину.  
– Спокойно, тигр, – он поглаживает малыша двумя пальцами, которые почти полностью накрывают его. Сцена из разряда – нежный великан и лев, и Дженсен фотографирует, словно на автомате. Снова и снова, пока Падалеки не поднимает на него взгляд, усмехаясь. – Оу, Джен, я и не подозревал, что ты настолько любишь кошек. Но лучше не говорить об этом собакам, а то они будут ревновать.  
Дженсен опускает камеру, медленно моргая:  
– Поговори еще, – его голос звучит немного странно, и Эклз откладывает фотоаппарат, чтобы отпить глоток нагретой солнцем воды.  
– Ага, – говорит тихо Джаред, глядя на котенка так, словно хочет засунуть его себе в карман и забрать домой.  
Тот жалобно мяукает, и Падалеки снова поднимает его, зарывается носом в шерсть, а затем осторожно опускает на каменные ступеньки. Котенок спрыгивает с его ладони и бежит к своей маме, которая ждет его у решетки ворот.

– Ты знаешь, что у них могут быть блохи? – спрашивает Дженсен, а его сердце колотится, как сумасшедшее.  
– Теперь и у тебя будут, – смеется Джаред, ероша своей большой «блохастой» рукой волосы Эклза.  
Тот не отстраняется, хотя должен был, дыхание перехватывает, и он не в силах отвести взгляд от маленького котенка, который потягивается на пыльной каменной лестнице, подергивая усиками. Падалеки тяжело и неуверенно опускает руку на голову Дженсена, скользит по шее, вниз, где и останавливается, слегка касаясь пальцами покрасневшей кожи.  
– Ты сгоришь, – произносит Джаред тихо после долгого молчания. – Наверное, нам лучше уйти. Пойдем, поищем, где перекусить.  
Эклз кивает:  
– Да, – хрипло отвечает он, отпивает еще воды, закручивает бутылку и подбирает камеру. – Идем.  
Рука Падалеки, когда Дженсен поднимается, соскальзывает с его шеи, пальцы пробегают по спине, к которой прилипла мокрая от пота футболка. Эклз дрожит, словно от холода, хотя единственное, что он чувствует – это жар, от которого плавится даже позвоночник.  
Кошки провожают их взглядом, пока они спускаются по лестнице.

Когда Дженсен просматривает тем же вечером у себя в номере отснятые фотографии – на них не только котенок.

На обратном пути Эклз нервничает. Покусывает губы и дергает коленом, пока Джаред не кладет на него руку, заставляя замереть.  
– Почему ты нервничаешь? – спрашивает он. – Ты же не Дин.  
Это шутка, но в его голосе – забота и беспокойство, поэтому Дженсен что-то бормочет в ответ, чувствуя, как горячая ладонь Падалеки оставляет ожог на его коже даже сквозь грубую ткань джинсов. Его колени – какие угодно, только не костлявые, но рука Джареда накрывает одну из них полностью, и из-за этого она кажется такой маленькой, словно у подростка. Эклз дергает ею невольно, раз, второй – нервно, словно пойманное животное, бросающееся на свою клетку, – прежде чем снова успокоиться. А затем выдыхает.  
– Эй, – Джаред сжимает его коленку. – Хочешь помурлыкаю тебе «Металлику»?  
Эклз улыбается уголком губ, но этого достаточно, чтобы Падалеки усмехнулся и наклонился, мурлыкая-таки первые ноты «Nothing Else Matters» ему на ухо. Он дергает плечом, отпихивая Джареда, и тот, смеясь, откидывается на спинку своего сидения. Но руку не убирает.  
Так Дженсен и засыпает.

В Ванкувере, не смотря на апрель, все еще холодно. В квартире Дженсена тихо, и он включает телевизор, перебирает каналы, но потом все-таки выключает его.  
Он все еще чувствует запах Рима на своей одежде. Эклз поднимается, идет в спальню и достает ноутбук.  
На карточке памяти – более пятисот фотографий: первые четыреста двадцать – Рим, а последние восемьдесят – Джаред. Улыбающийся, смеющийся, с опаской пробующий незнакомое блюдо, разговаривающий с маленькой девочкой на трехколесном велосипеде, ерошащий пальцами волосы, глядя на улицу у отеля, и луна мягко освещает его, спящий на кровати Дженсена с пультом в руке. Таких снимков штук десять. Закидывающий на плечо свою сумку, спускающийся по лестнице. Садящийся в такси. Пытающийся пристроить свои длинные ноги в самолете. Смотрящий на Дженсена с открытым ртом, говоря: «Чувак, хватит уже!».  
Эклз закрывает крышку ноута и поднимается. Ему нужно выпить.

После трех бутылок пива он достает свой телефон.  
– Эй, – голос Джареда хриплый, словно он спал.  
– Эй, – Дженсен облизывает губы, все слова будто вылетели из головы.  
– Дженсен?  
– Помнишь того котенка? – говорит он торопливо, в голосе проскальзывают панические нотки, и он закрывает глаза. Щеки начинают гореть.  
Джаред долго молчит, а затем нерешительно произносит:  
– Да.  
– Я тут подумал… – Эклз нервничает, причем совершенно не понятно почему. – Может, мне завести одного.  
– Серьезно? – Падалеки тихо смеется.  
– Да. Наверное.  
Джаред зевает, Дженсен смотрит на часы – час ночи. Ой.  
– Я разбудил тебя. Черт.  
– Все нормально, – Падалеки снова зевает. – И какого ты хочешь?  
– Да неважно. Просто… просто котенка, – а затем добавляет. – Маленького, чтобы он поместился у тебя в ладони. – Слова вылетают быстрее, чем он успевает осознать сказанное.  
Дженсен почти не дышит, пока на том конце провода царит тишина.  
– Тогда тебе нужен я, – наконец, произносит Джаред, и в его голосе нет ничего необычного. – Чтобы выбрать того, что поместится.  
Эклз выдыхает:  
– Думаю, да. В эти выходные?  
– Конечно.  
Он улыбается:  
– Тогда не буду тебя задерживать, ложись спать. До завтра.  
– Ладно, – откашливается Падалеки. – Спокойной ночи, Джен.  
– Спокойной ночи, – Эклз кладет трубку. Ему легко и спокойно, он так счастлив, что даже голова идет кругом. Забавно, но Дженсен даже не подозревал, что ему так нравятся кошки.

Он быстро засыпает, и ему снится зеленоглазый котенок, что свернулся клубком на ладони Джареда, а тот улыбается, зарывшись носом в мягкую кошачью шерстку, и бормочет ему какие-то бессмысленные ласковые словечки. А котенок все урчит, и урчит, и урчит…


End file.
